You are My Sun
by Jirapan
Summary: This is a little one-shot about if Santana died, this is post "Glease" and all. Please read, it's not as bad as it seems, there is Brittana in it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.


"What are you guys doing- is everything okay?" Finn asked as Rachel and Kurt walked in the choir room, their eyes puffy and red, like they've been crying. Rachel's tears started streaming down her face again and she let out a quiet sob.

"Uh, um we have uh, some bad… new," Kurt said slowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Everyone was looking at them in concern.

"Hey, I'm here what's up," Quinn said walking into the room.

"Quinn? Why did you guys come?" Mercedes was curious at all her old friends coming in. Puck followed in.

"This better be good, I dropped a lot of hot pools for this," Puck said, he looked over to Kurt and Rachel who were still crying.

"Guys, will you please tell us what's wrong," Tina asked as she got out of her chair. Everyone was confused and concerned by their friend's distress. Mrs. Pillsbury, Mr. Shue, Beiste, and Coach Sylvester soon came in.

"Okay what is up, why did you call us here?" Mr. Shue asked Rachel and Kurt.

"This better be good, I was just getting into my exercise routine when you interrupted me Porclian.

Kurt was now full on crying, but Rachel seemed to have reigned in her sobs.

"S-Santana she, um," Rachel stuttered trying to get her sentence out.

"What about Santana? Did she do something to you guys?" Quinn asked, getting annoyed.

"Look I came here as a 911, so unless you don't have-"

"Santana died yesterday in a car crash!" Rachel blurted out. Everyone fell silent.

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered.

"Santana, got into a car accident, she died on impact," Kurt said slowly, trying to ease the news.

"No Santana can't be dead, we talked two nights ago," Brittany stated as a fact. Everyone looked sadly towards her.

"Brittany we're sorry," Rachel muttered.

"Why? You just made a mistake is, here I'll call her and all of you can hear her voice and know she's okay," Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed, putting it on speaker. They listened to the phone ring and the voice mail pick up.

_Hey you've reached Santana Lopez, it a real shame I couldn't take the time to answer my phone for you, but I guess you'll have to get over, leave a message if it's important._

"She must be at cheer practice," Brittany said shutting her phone.

"Britt, you and I both know, better than anyone that she doesn't have cheer practice today," Quinn said.

"Well, maybe she is just busy," Brittany was starting to doubt her reasons for Santana not answering.

"We uh, knew that some of you wouldn't believe us, so we um brought this, here," Rachel put a cd in the smart board. It was a broad cast of the news in New York earlier that morning.

_Yesterday after noon, there was a huge car pile-up, seems that a drunk driver was driving and swaying in and out of his lane, at one point he merged into oncoming traffic and was met with another car. The owner of the other car, Santana Lopez, seemed to be on her way home after a late night at work and was not able to maneuver out of the way before, Henry Adams, ran into her car. Police say it was a classic scenario of drunk driving and that the young woman, only 18 years old, died on impact, the man, 20 years old, suffered a few minor bruises and scratches; from what the police have recovered so far, she worked at a nearby restaurant and the man didn't seem to have a job. We'll have more on the story later as the police recover more._

Everyone was in tears, Brittany felt the truth hit her as she watched the news, she was trying to play off being dumb about the situation, but in the she had to admit that Santana was gone. She burst out into raw sobs. Quinn went over and held her tight as Brittany broke down.

_**Few weeks later, Santana's Funeral**_

Everyone was silent, aside from sniffles and sobs. The pastor was preparing for the ceremony and all of the Glee members, family, and friends were sitting in one section. Quinnwas holding one of Brittany's hands tightly while also holding Rachels.

"Today, we are here to say goodbye to a close friend, Ms. Santana Marie Lopez, seemed to have planned out her own type of funeral before. The police have given me a letter that they found on her person that explains everything she wants done, along with a CD," he said shifting papers. Everyone looked at one another confused.

"I'll play the CD."

He pressed play.

"_Hey guys, I know it must seem really strange that I have this all planned out, but I have it this way because I wanted to be able to say goodbye if anything were to ever happen to me. I live you guys so much, no matter what happened in our past. So I um, wrote you all letter, and I made this sappy thing to show you guys. Listen I know I'm not there and it's really hard not to miss me, but lets not be sad about it kay? I mean yeah it sucks, and yeah I wish it didn't happen but it did, so no more tears got it? After today not a single tear should fall because I'm gone. Anyway here's my vid, enjoy, love you guys"_

Santana winked and blew a kiss as Valarie started playing. It showed all the broothdays and christmas' that were taped, and all her times with her friends. The song changed to Landslide as a slideshow went through of all her friends and her. Then the song changed to Songbrid as the video focused on her and Brittany. After the slideshow stopped, Santana popped back up.

"_I know sappy, anyway I love you guys, I'll watch over ad go all Lima Heights on anyone I see crying got it? And Britt… I love you so much never forget that I'm looking out for you kay? Love you."_

The video stopped and everyone clapped, tears were streaming down Brittany's face. The Pastor passed out the letters and everyone read them.

"_Quinn, you knew me the longest, and you are my best friend. I know we had our rough moments against each other but in the end I knew I could always count on you. Thatnks for being there, and be there for Brittany she's going to need you."_

Quinn folded up the paper and cried harder.

"_Rachel, I know we haven't been close for long, but I still consider you a close friend. It sucks that we couldn't have duets with one another through Glee club, and sorry that I made your life a living hell. Stay strong and get on Broadway and don't let that bitch of a dance teacher get you down, threaten her, that's what I would do, have a good life Berry."_

Rachel put her hand over her mouth to muffle a sob.

"_Kurt, sorry for making fun of your sexuality, it wasn't cool of me, and I would know. Anyway do some great stuff at vogue."_

It was short but Kurt loved it.

"_Finn, you were a real pain in my ass through high school, but I have to say thank you. If it weren't for you, me and Brittany would have still be hiding our relationship an d I don't know how long our relationship could have last like that. Thanks for caring enough for helping me through it. Just try not to out anybody else like that kay? "_

Finn smiled a little and shook his head.

"_Buela, I'm sorry that our relationship ended on such a bad note. But I love you so much and I wish I could have said it to your face one more time, me loving Britt, it's who I am, and nothing will ever change that. I hope you can accept that now. Please."_

Buela folded the paper and looked away from the front, tears were brimming in her eyes. She wished those she said in the kitchen weren't her last to her granddaughter.

"_Brittany, I love you so, so much, I am so sorry I left. I know it was a mistake the moment I decided it. I wish that I could have held you more, kissed you more, touched you more. I miss you so much it hurts every day. I'm ssorry I hurt you and made you cry. Please remember that even if I'm not there physically, I'm always watching over you. And I mean when I say that it's okay to find another person and fall in love with them. I love you Brittany, more than life itself, and nothing could even come close. Goodbye my love."_

Brittany sobbed and shook, Quinn hugged her tightly.

"Okay, now I want you all to close your eyes, and think of the worst thing you experience with Santana," the pastor said. Everyone did so.

Mercedes thought about the time she was being a complete diva and saying she wasn't feeling good. How she insulted her and Brittany, saying she was only defending her because she was knocking Brittany up. Mercedes felt ten times worse.

Quinn thought of the time that she told Coach Sylvester about Santana's boob job and how Santana was so upset over it. How she only did it to be on the top pyramid again. The fight they had. Quinn hated herself for that.

Rachel thought about the time when Santana was insulting everyone and how she said that the only job Santana would have was working on a pole. How Santana looked so hurt and how she gave up and just left.

Mr. Shue thought about when he kicked her out of Glee club. How she looked at him in disbelief, anger and hurt. He was angry at Sue and made a mistake of taking it out on her.

Sue thought about insulting her all the time, making her do thing that she didn't want to do. Accusing her of complaining about her teaching method, putting dirt in her locker. Having a campaign add against her that outed Santana.

Brittany thought about how Santana told her that she loved her, but chose Artie. Making her cry and hurt. How she yelled at Santana in Breadstix. Brittany cried harder.

"Okay now, think of your best moments with Santana," the pastor said.

Mercedes smiled at the thought of her and Santana performing a duet, and Santana congradulating her on getting a record deal.

Quinn thought of all the time the two schemed against the Glee club, how Santana helped make her feel better before Regionals in junior year. The moment they had during senior prom while counting ballads.

Rachel thought of their duet of So Emotional. Santana saying she would miss her, and putting her picture in her locker. The hug they shared at the first moment of being friends.

Mr. Shue thought of the goodbye song the seniors put on, how she ruffled his hair and smiled.

Sue thought of all the times Santana's face lit up when she was praised, or when Sue appointed her captain.

Brittany smiled at the thought of all the kissed they shared, the nights they had to their selves. How happy she was when Santana admitted her love, and how Santana's face lit up when Brittany said she loved her more than anyone else in the world. The first time Santana sang a song to Brittany. The first time Santana sang a song to her in front of the Glee club, and the first time Santana kissed her in public, or the time when Santana asked of she'd hold her hand. There were so many moments that she couldn't help but let the happy cry out of her throat.

"Santana wanted you to experience those again, to make sure you know she forgives you for that bad memories, and hopes you hold onto only the good ones,"

The ceremony ended with everyone putting a rose on her casket, except for Brittany who put a Sunflower on it instead. Everyone looked at her in question but she just smiled.

_**Flashback**_

"_Santana?"_

"_Hmm?" Sanatan hummed as she and Brittany layed there on Santana's bed. They just spent a good amount of time showing each other how much they love one another before Santana left for New York._

"_What's your favorite flower?" Brittany asked. Santana rolled to look at her._

"_What's up with the out of the blue question?" Santana asked._

"_I just wanted to know, I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Brittany looked away._

"_Hey, no wait a second," Santana said as she pulled her and Brittany closer. Brittany smiled and so did Santana. "I'll tell you, but it's got be out secret okay?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. Brittany shuddered and nodded her head._

"_I promise," Brittany said linking their pinkies._

"_My favorite flower is a sunflower," Santana said._

"_A sunflower? Why" Brittany asked._

"_Because they intrigue me, they are the only flower that follows the sun. They remind me of me," Santana mumbled._

"_You?" Brittany asked, putting her chin on top of Santana's head._

"_Yeah, cause you're like my sun, and I can't help to follow you and put all my attention to you. And when you're gone, I can't help that my head droops and looks toward the ground sad," Santana said, she could feel her cheeks heat up from the confession._

"_Awe, that's so cute," Brittany cooed._

"_I'm not cute, it's sappy," Santana mumbled._

"_Yeah and sappy is cute when it comes to you," Brittany replied._

"_Mmmm," Santana grumbled, "go to sleep Britt."_

"_Okay, but I don't want to, cause if I do, then when I wake you, you'll have to leave," Brittany whispered. Santana looked up to see Brittany and the brim with tears._

"_Hey shhh, Britt, I love you so much okay and I'll come visit and we'll Skype all the time. Please don't cry, look just tell me right now and I won't leave," Santana said._

"_No, you need to go, I'm just going to miss you so much, I love you so much Santana," Brittany cried. Santana shifted so she was higher than Brittany, she pulled Brittany's head to her chest._

"_I'm going to miss you too Britt, and I love you so much, just never forget you're my sun okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey, you want to know something?"_

"_Hmm?" Brittany was falling asleep, Santana smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear._

"_You are the only one who knows what my favorite flower is."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_San?"_

"_Yes Britt-Britt?"_

"_I love you more than any unicorn or duck," Santana's heart filled with joy and love._

"_I love you too, more than you'll ever know."_

**I know it's sad, but I watching videos on if Santana died and I figured I would write what I think would happen, or one of the many scenarios. **


End file.
